


More Than the Universe

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved them. <i>Adored</i> them. And despite the late hour, he was going to tell each of them just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up shmoop. Damian’s 26. Shout out to @bifca for A) inspiring the fic/emotions and B) being the first reader. Happy Valentine’s, y’all.

Dick laid there, still trying to catch his breath, not quite believing this was his life.

The smile was still plastered onto his face, and he was honestly starting to fear that his cheeks were stuck this way. That he’d smile for the rest of his days, whether he was happy or not.

But, he realized, if he spent the rest of his life with the three surrounding him, then. Well. He’d always have that reason to smile anyway.

He breathed a chuckle, reached up to run his fingers through his hair, could still feel the ghost of the others’ fingers there too. Could still hear their words as they did so. Jason’s breathed whispers, Damian’s soft admissions, Tim’s dirty talk.

He still couldn’t believe tonight happened.

Well, that was a lie. He _could_. It’d happened before, after all. Multiple times. That was one of the countless perks of their ridiculous relationship. Frequent group sex. Many nights filled with hours of touching each other, doting on each other, _loving_ each other.

It was one of his favorite activities.

But tonight.

He’d been struggling lately. With everything. With his job, with the vigilante life, with his identity and his self-worth and his heart. Not to mention the schedules of he and his lovers just…haven’t been lining up, not completely, and he was alone more often than not. Alone and with his thoughts. The worst place he could find himself.

They’d jumped him, practically. Waited until he was alone in their bedroom and distracted with undressing. And normally, it would be a process. They’d come onto him one by one. Get distracted with each other a few times before they really got down to the nitty-gritty. Kiss each other breathless, and run hands across faces and shoulders and chests and legs before getting to the gasping and biting and sucking and _banging_.

But _tonight_.

Tonight they were all on him before he could think. Jason pushing him onto his back, Damian straddling his hips, Tim diving for his neck, for the shirt he hadn’t quite been able to take off yet.

It was a coordination that had to be practiced, and at the image of it, at the image of his boys, his _loves_ , all touching each other, kissing each other, moaning for each other, sent a shiver down his spine.

The image didn’t last long, of course, replaced quickly by real life. By Jason appearing over Damian’s shoulder, mimicking his posture across Dick’s thighs. By Jason, boxing the youngest in from behind, ravaging his throat with bites and kisses, rocking his hips forward into Damian’s back. By Jason stroking Damian’s waist with one hand, reaching out with the other and running his fingers gently along Tim’s strong frame, across his ribs and over his hips. By Jason forcing him to gasp and moan and lurch indecently against Dick’s side.

By Jason doing this, all while keeping complete, unblinking eye contact with Dick.

Yes, it was a much better picture.

Though, perhaps, not even as good as the picture now.

He flopped his head to the right, couldn’t quite stop the laugh that came out of his throat at the scene – Jason and all his big hard bulk, slumped over Damian’s smaller frame and clinging to him like their youngest was his favorite teddy bear.

Damian’s face was turned towards him, one arm dropped across Jason’s bare back, the other between himself and Dick, hand turned upward, as if subconsciously waiting for Dick to hold those fingers. He seemed unbothered by the weight against his chest, or the snoring face pressed comfortably, adoringly, against his throat.

He turned his head the other direction, and let his smile soften at Tim, curled preciously into his shoulder, dark lashes spread innocently across his cheeks as his breath whistled between his lips.

(Though, perhaps ‘innocently’ wasn’t the correct term, he thought, taking in the angles in which Tim’s finger-fluffed hair spiked at. Not with what the four of them had just done.)

And he couldn’t help it. He was exhausted and sticky and sated and _should be sleeping_ but he _couldn’t help it_. He rolled towards Tim, boxed his arm around the younger, pulled him even tighter to his side and began to kiss his cheek. Pepper it, really. Rain across his skin, down to his jaw and his throat.

Tim stirred midway, shivered a little as Dick trailed fingers down his side. Moaned while Dick nipped at his pulse, squeezed at the bone of his hip, listened as Dick whispered his devotion into his flesh.

“Go to sleep.” Tim breathed in a mock-whine, even as he followed when Dick pulled back. His eyes never opened, but his hands found Dick’s torso, was clinging just as tightly as Dick was, just as tightly as he had earlier in the evening. “You should be tired.”

“I am.” Dick conceded with a laugh, trailing lips across his collarbone. “But you three had your turn, so now I get mine.”

Tim’s eyes did flicker open at that, and Dick felt his heart bursting, even as he ran his hands across Tim’s hair and down his cheek, leaned in and kissed him. Fondly, tenderly, with every emotion he hadn’t yet said. Tim followed him into it, like he always did, and let Dick have his way. Let Dick into his mouth, let him touch him, duck fingers under his clothing, squeeze and pull, let him practically lay on top of him. He didn’t care what it was, was just happy to let Dick do it, and be the recipient.

“I love you.” Dick whispered again, right into Tim’s teeth. “More than the stars, I love you.”

Tim just hummed a smile, as Dick laid him back into his pillows. Continued to cling, even as Dick rolled away on his elbows, and set his affections towards Jason.

Unlike Tim, Dick only had access to half of Jason’s face, the other half pressed sweetly into Damian’s neck, but that wasn’t a position Dick was going to willingly change any time soon. Besides, half of Jason’s face was all he needed.

And he loved the closeness. Loved that Tim could still be pressed firmly into his back as he descended onto Jason’s shoulder. As he brushed his lips along the curves of his muscles, and inhaled his scent, his sweat, his _musk_.

He grinned against his shoulder blade, when he felt Jason shift beneath his mouth. As his muscles rippled, and Jason pressed closer to Damian’s throat, squeezed their youngest even closer.

As he crawled up Jason’s back. Made a path of kisses across his shoulder, up his neck and around his throat, he began the same mantra as before. Murmured the same admiration into Jason’s skin as he did Tim’s. Seeped it into Jason’s pores as he climbed up his jaw and ran his fingers down Jason’s spine.

“I love you.” Dick repeated, feathering his fingertips under the waistband of Jason’s boxers, even as his soul soared at the fact that he had this. That he had _Jason_ , and could _do this_ to him, even after all the years the other was gone and taken from him. “More than the moon, I love you, Little Wing.”

Jason didn’t move further, but even in the darkness, Dick didn’t miss the smirk playing on his lips.

Just as he didn’t miss Damian’s pouting little huff, at the fact his hand was currently trapped under Dick’s chest, and, probably, at the fact he hadn’t gotten any personalized attention yet.

Dick chuckled, as he lifted his hand from Jason’s backside, using those same fingers to brush the white bangs back from Jason’s forehead. Smiled as he shifted upwards, and glanced over his shoulder at Tim, still cuddled tightly against his ribs.

“And last but most _certainly_ not least,” Dick promised, returning one hand to the back of Jason’s neck, even as he loomed over them both and smacked one long, wet kiss to the corner of Damian’s eye. Damian didn’t open them, pretended to still be asleep. Dick didn’t buy it for a second, and moved to punish Damian for his attempted trick. Left an open-mouthed kiss against Damian’s dark skin and sucked. Pulled the chub of his cheek in through his lips, and bit at it softly, until Damian let out a tiny groan of defeat.

He dropped immediately into his litany, knowing that of all his lovers, Damian needed to blatantly hear it the most. He pulled the elbow he was supporting himself on out from underneath his side, used it to cup Damian’s cheek as he pressed his nose into the opposite one. Breathed his words into Damian’s very being, pausing only to kiss him again, and again and _again_ , inching closer and closer to Damian’s lips in the process.

“I love you.” He repeated for the third time, as he reached the corner Damian’s lips. Let his heart soar again when Damian’s eyes opened. When his soft green irises shone in the darkness, and he looked up at Dick with a love Dick knew he didn’t hold for anyone outside of this room. “More than the sun, I love you.”

And Damian could never hold eye contact for long, not in these moments, where souls were opened and feelings shared. When affections were admitted, but mostly, when those affections were directed at _him_. So after a moment, he dropped his gaze. Pulled his arm out from underneath Dick’s body and reached for Tim’s hair instead.

Dick smiled as he dragged his lips across Damian’s. Covered his mouth with his own and stole his breath. Sucked it into his own lungs like Damian didn’t need it and never would. He didn’t make the same noises that Tim did, but he melted, into the sheets, into Dick’s embrace and mouth and skin, and it was just as good.

It was just as _great_.

Dick didn’t need to see the blush that took over Damian’s cheeks, just felt it on his fingertips as Damian huffed again, and whispered, “Sap.”

Dick chuckled again, pulled Damian’s fingers away from stroking Tim’s hair, and kissed at his knuckles. “So I’ve been told.”

“Timothy told you to go to sleep. Our activities were…strenuous.” Damian tried, even as Dick began to move. Continued to clutch at his hand even as he flopped to his back once more, and curled his free arm under Tim’s head, pulled him flush to his side, and settled his head against his shoulder. “You should probably do so.”

“I am, I am.” Dick swore, leaning his head against Damian’s chin, his lips on Jason’s forehead. Relished once more in the heat surrounding him, and settling in his heart. “I just…needed you all to know that.”

Damian scoffed. “Right _now?_ ”

Dick smiled, squeezed Tim’s shoulder and Damian’s hand. “ _Right_ now.”

And Dick had the joy of watching through his lashes, as Damian closed his eyes again, burrowed against Dick’s hair. “Idiot.”

There was suddenly a chorus of concurring grunts from the other two.

“Yeah.” Dick laughed, finally, after hours. After sex and love and sweat and pleasure, he closed his eyes. Took one last sigh, and, after spending the last moments vowing it to the other three, declared. “But you love me.”

There was a round of sleepy agreement once more.


End file.
